femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Shore (Ties That Bind)
Naomi Shore (Jill Morrison) is the hidden main villainess of "The Whole Picture", episode 1.07 of UPtv's Ties That Bind (airdate September 23, 2015). She served as the lawyer for soccer team, The Seattle Scorpios, which had Chelsea Boyd as their star player. As revealed over the course of the episode, Chelsea had a history of violent behavior, including a past assault against her coach Ken Davont. Rather than report Chelsea, Naomi instead worked to keep Chelsea's actions under wraps, not wanting to ruin her pristine image or put the team at risk. To cover up her assault on Ken, Naomi bribed Ken into changing his police report to say he didn't know the identity of his assailant. In the episode, Chelsea got into an altercation with detective Allison McLean after being pulled over for running a red light, ultimately being arrested when she attacked the detective. Naomi was first shown arriving at the police station with the team's owner, Al Wexler, with both firmly believing that Chelsea was innocent and that Allison had used excessive force against her. To play into the narrative they needed, Naomi stole the footage Chelsea's teammate Madison Parker shot of Chelsea with Allison, editing it to make it appear that Allison had brutalized Chelsea during her arrest, sending the altered footage to reporter Kristen Preston. When Naomi learned about Madison's involvement in the police investigation against Chelsea, she confronted her and tried to convince her to stay out of it. When Madison refused, however, the evil Naomi shoved Madison, resulting in her hitting her head and being hospitalized. Later on, detective Devin Stewart discovered Naomi's villainous nature from Kristen, who gave up the source of the video footage in exchange for the story about Chelsea's pattern of violent behavior. When confronted with the unedited video by Devin and Victoria Velasquez, Naomi intially tried to claim that it wasn't illegal to keep a story from the press before breaking down and confessing, accusing Madison of always "stirring up trouble" and stating that she lost her temper during her confrontation with her. When asked why she covered for Chelsea, Naomi revealed that Wexler had no knowledge of her cover-ups and that she loved working for the Scorpios and had covered for Chelsea to protect that, while also bemoaning how she felt unappreciated for all her hard work. After her confession, Naomi was arrested (off-screen) for extortion, obstruction of justice, and her assault against Madison. Quotes *"I....I didn't mean for that to happen to Madison. That's not why I was there. (Devin: "But you went to see her?") To work out a deal. Ken told me you were talking about her, and I realized she must have shot the video. She said yes, it was her, and I told her not to stir up any more trouble. Madison's always....stirring up trouble. But she wouldn't listen. (Devin: "So you forced her to listen.") I lost my temper. I pushed her. Just a little. She fell, and hit her head. I....panicked. I left. If she'd just listened the first time, she'd be fine! She ruined everything!" (Naomi confessing to assaulting Madison Parker) *(Victoria: "Does Wexler make you do this? Make you clean up Chelsea's messes?") No. He doesn't know anything. (Devin: "Then why do you do it?") Are you good at sports, Detective? (Devin: "I do pretty well.") I never was. But I love the game, working as a team. So I decided, if I couldn't play on a team, I could build one! A strong one! I got a job with the Scorpios right out of college, signed some great players, got Seattle to fall in love with them. Elevated our game! But then....I had to hold it all together! You wanna know who's favored to win this weekend's game? The Scorpios. Because of me. Because of my hard work and sacrifices! But I sit in the stands and....nobody cheers for me. Nobody knows who I am." (Naomi's tearful confession to her motivation for covering up Chelsea's violent streak) Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested